Graduation
by UnknownAlias2001
Summary: Some will stay, some will go. Who will stay together? Unexpected events lead to suprising decisions for the cliffhangers.


*Author's Note*  
I started writing this story sometime ago and have most of the story written, so updates should come fairly often. The story is very long however so be aware.   
Also, this story has many flashback scenes in it. Some of the flashbacks are in reference to my still in progress series Higher Ground Exposed which is posted on fanfiction.net and on my web site http://www.angelfire.com/tv2/notanoriginal/Main.html  
Other flashbacks have nothing to do with any of my other stories, but you still may see some overlap in characters and plots.   
This story and other stories I have written will be posted on my website  
  
Chapter One: Looking Forward  
  
"I think this quest is a good idea." Sophie said to Peter. They we're sitting in his office.  
"They really need this time to say good bye. I was surprised they all agreed." Peter said.  
"Yea, I think the cliffhangers wanted it, but I'm not so sure about the parents."  
"Julliette's mom had to rearrange her summer plans, so did Daisy's dad."  
"Well, with graduation being tomorrow and the quest starting right after the ceremony I'd say that we are going to have a busy time." Sophie said, leaning over and giving Peter a kiss.  
"We may be busy, but I'm sure we can find some time for our selves." He said and kissed her back.  
  
Outside the senior cliffhangers were sitting around the fire. It wasn't quite time for lights out. And they we're all trying to spend some time together before graduation.  
"Can you believe we graduate tomorrow?" Julliette asked excitedly.   
"I know." Daisy said. She looked at her hands. Then sarcastically said, "I know truly understand what fear is."  
"Yea, the real world. It's pretty scary." Auggie said nodding in agreement.  
"We still have time you guys." Scott said. He was nervous about graduation. Nervous about leaving Horizon.  
"Yea, we may have graduation tomorrow, but then there's that quest we all decided to go on." Shelby said.  
"Our last quest, I think I'm going to cry." Julliette said getting a sad look on her face.  
"Chill with the water works ok princess. We still have at least another week here." Shelby said.  
"You mean another week until we say good bye." David said raising his eyebrows. They all through him dirty looks.   
"Thanks for reminding us." Daisy said sarcastically and then stood. "I think I'm going to go to bed. After seeing my dad earlier and then graduation tomorrow, I want to get some sleep."  
"Me too." Ezra said and stood. "I'll see you guys in the morning." He said before he followed Daisy off.  
Julliette rolled her eyes. "It is so obvious that those two are together, why don't they just tell everyone?"  
"I think they just want to keep it to themselves for a while. After all it took them forever to hook up." David said. He'd decided a long time ago that Daisy was a better friend then a girlfriend. The two had hooked up for a while, but then decided it just wasn't for them. David had decided being single was better.   
  
The cliffhangers were amazed at the change that had overcome David in the time that he had been at Horizon. Right before Christmas, the colonel had come for a visit. David had confronted his father and they had actually worked things out. Since then David had been almost pleasant to be around. Every now and then he reverted to his old ways, but most of the time he was pretty normal.  
"Maybe we should get to bed too." Auggie said looking at David and Scott. "Long hike tomorrow and graduation." Scott and David nodded. David stood and headed out. Auggie kissed Julliette. "I'll see you in the morning." He said Julliette nodded.  
Shelby stood and kissed Scott. "It's the last night we can sneak out before we graduate." She said whispering in his ear. "I'll meet you at the dock after last light." Scott nodded and kissed her back and then followed David and Auggie to the dorm.  
Shelby sat down next to Julliette. "Who would have thought we'd end up with such great guys?" Shelby said.   
Julliette smiled. "Who would have thought we'd end up as friends?" Shelby nodded. The two sat there for a while longer just enjoying the mountain air.   
Graduation, Shelby thought. She hated to admit it but she was excited. She was also scared. Saying goodbye was going to be rough. She pushed the thoughts away.  
"Princess, we have a long day tomorrow. Let's go get some sleep." She helped Julliette to her feet. Then the two walked off to their dorm.  
  
Shelby sits down on the dock. The night is warm and the moon is shining. She stares out at the water. Graduation, she thinks. It was less then a day away. How was she going to make it through?  
"Guess who?" Came a voice from behind her.  
Shelby didn't have to guess she knew it was Scott. She turned to look at him. "Good timing." She said with a smile.   
"What's that mean?" Scott asked and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how graduation is tomorrow." She pauses for a moment. "I keep thinking about how soon it will be over."  
"I don't." Scott says and Shelby looks up at him questioningly. "I just keep thinking about you. And how lucky I am to have you." He says and kisses her.  
"You're wrong. I'm the one who's lucky to have you." She says and begins to kiss him.  
*Flashback*  
Shelby and Scott are sitting on the dock, the day after she returned from running away from Horizon.  
"I was really scared when you left." Scott said, putting his arms around Shelby. "I wanted to come after you."  
"I know." Shelby said. Had she been in his position she would have gone after him. She thinks for a moment. "Scott, I'm really sorry that I didn't come to you."  
"Don't be sorry. I understand."  
"No, you don't." She said turning to face him. She can tell he is hurt by what she has said. "I mean you understand as well as you can and it doesn't change who I am to you, but you don't truly understand, no one ever can." She says with a sad smile. "I pushed for you to be able to realize why I did what I did, but I shouldn't have. I wanted too much." She looks down. "I'm sorry that I put you in that place. But I'm so glad that you tried and that you didn't give up and that you're here for me now. A lot of other guys would have given up on me, but not you."  
"That's because I love you." Scott said with a smile and then he turned serious. "Shelby, when you told us what happened with that guy, I wanted to kill him for making you feel that way. I would do anything to make it so that you weren't in pain. You have helped me so much with everything that I've gone through and I would do whatever it takes to be with you." He pauses for a moment. "You are not anything like the girl you used to be."  
Shelby looks at Scott. "I'd like to think I'm nothing like I used to be, but I am."  
"You're not." Scott said. "Yea, when your mom said what she said your first reaction was to run, but you came back. That was your choice. Just like not going back to your old ways was your choice. You're not who you used to be. You are so much stronger now."   
"You sound like Peter." Shelby said with a small laugh, and then she groaned. She was still pretty sore from her time on the streets.  
"You ok?" Scott asked with a concerned look.  
"I'm fine. Doctor says it will take a few days for the bruising and pain to go away."  
"You want to head back to the dorm?"  
"No, I like being here with you." Shelby said and settled back down into Scott's arms. "You know, you're what got me through my time on the streets." She said and looks up at Scott so she can look him in the eye. "I came back because I love you."  
Scott smiles. "You stole my line." He says playfully and then leans over and kisses her.  
*End of flash back.*  
Shelby lets the kiss go on for awhile, but then she pulls back "Scott," She says quietly, "We only have another week left."   
"I know." He says looking down. "But let's not think about it." He looks at her and then leans over and begins to kiss her neck. " Let's just enjoy the time we have together."  
Shelby nods, but she can't help feeling sad. Soon they were going to have to talk about the fact that they were leaving. And not just Horizon, but each other.  
  
Daisy walked over and sat down next to Ezra. "Think they've caught on yet?" She asked with a smile. Ever since her and Ezra had hooked up, Daisy had found that she was smiling a lot more.  
"Well, we always leave together and arrive together and talk with each other, so yea, I would assume that unless their brain dead they know we're together."  
Daisy rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't think I care if they know any more." She said looking at Ezra. "We've been together for almost three months now, I think it's time they all knew."  
"You sure?" Ezra asked concerned, yet excited. Daisy had always been the one to say try and keep it on the low down. She wasn't sure how David would react. Even though the two had decided to remain friends, her hooking up with Ezra left David as the only single cliffhanger.  
"I'm sure." Daisy said with a nod. "I'm ready." With that she kissed Ezra.  
  
"In a few days, we go back to the real world." Auggie said. He and Juliette were sitting next to the lake.  
"I know." Juliette said sadly. "I'm going to miss this place." She looks over at Auggie and tries to fight back tears. "I'm going to miss you."  
Auggie puts his arm around her. "I'm going to miss you too, but it's not like it will be forever."  
"I know. But I'm going to be clear around the world and your going to be at school." She turns to look at him. "How will I ever live with out you?"  
"Juliette, you're strong. Besides it's only for a year."  
"I know, but a year is forever. I wish I was going to go to school with you."  
"I wish you were going to school with me too, but next year when you come home, we'll be together then."  
"And until then we have phones and letters and faxes and whatever else I can think of." Juliette said smiling at Auggie. Then she looks down at her hands, again growing sad. "I think maybe my mom wanted this trip, just so she could keep us apart."  
"I know." Auggie said. "But things are getting better between you two."  
"Yea, Hal really helps me out. He puts her in a better mood. I still can't believe she's stuck around with him this long. It might be a record." Juliette says and laughs. "I think this trip will be good for us. Give me a chance to really get to know Hal and his kids."  
"I think so too." Auggie said. "And after the trip ends you have coming home to me to look forward too."  
"That's what makes it all worth while." She says and leans over and kisses him.  
  
Inside the dorm, David is staring at a picture of him and his dad. It was from earlier that spring when he and his father had went on a fishing trip.  
Flashback  
"Dad, I always feel like I'm not good enough when I'm around you. You treat me like a soldier that can't hack it. We'll I'm not one of your soldiers I'm your son."  
"I know that."  
"Do you dad? Because by the way you order me around I really couldn't tell."  
"I don't order you around."  
"You do dad. You don't know who I am. You just keep thinking about all the things that I'm not. I don't want to be a soldier dad. I want to be your son."  
End of flashback  
David had finally managed to tell his dad how he felt just before Christmas and since then the two were getting closer. But his dad wanted David to come home for the summer before going off to college. David wasn't even sure he wanted to go to college. But he had decided on one thing. He wanted to stay at Horizon, he wanted to help other kids like he had been helped. Now all he had to do was convince Peter and his dad that this was the right thing to do. 


End file.
